


The Birthday Party

by Islair



Series: Sicarius through the wormhole AU [3]
Category: The Emperor's Edge Series - Lindsay Buroker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islair/pseuds/Islair
Summary: Alternate Universe in which Sicarius is a single dad raising Sespian and Sicarius Junior in our world.Follow up to School Run.Sespian invites all his friends over to watch anime DVDs on his birthday.Dad tries to make party food.





	The Birthday Party

"Can't we have NORMAL food in this house, just once!"

Sespian was furious. Dad's cooking was embarrassing him in front of all his friends. This was supposed to be a party, with party food.

Dad however had made:

  * Dried meat bars cut into bite sized pieces and impaled on cocktail sticks.
  * Raw vegetables cut into sticks.
  * Homemade dried kale leaves instead of crisps.
  * Hardboiled eggs cut in half and topped with chopped anchovies.
  * Fresh orange segments and apple wedges.
  * Mixed raw nuts.



All neatly arranged on serving platters. As a small compromise towards others' tastes, there was both apple juice and water on offer to drink.

Dad listened to Sespian's tirade with arms crossed, wearing his best disapproving scowl.

"... And frozen yoghurt is not literally cartons of yoghurt put in the freezer overnight. Especially when it's unsweetened natural yoghurt!" added Sespian, guessing (correctly) what was likely on offer for dessert. "I bet you haven't even bought me a birthday cake!"

Dad uncrossed his arms in order to point an open palm towards a cardboard box sitting on the sideboard.

"Oh." The wind went out of Sespian's sails somewhat. He crossed the room to examine the box.

The logo on the lid was of a highly regarded and highly expensive local craft bakery. Lifting the lid, he found a beautifully decorated cake nestling inside. Chocolate soot sprites and a meringue Totoro were tastefully arranged around the piped mesage. Happy 12th Birthday Sespian. Sespian looked up at Dad, who gazed blandly back at him.

Sespian sighed, and threw his arms round Dad in a hug. "It's wonderful. Thank you." he whispered. After a moment Dad unstiffened and returned the embrace. Reckoning that Dad was now sufficiently softened up to acquiesce to his wish, Sespian apologised. "I'm sorry I yelled. Can I at least order in some pizza and cola for my friends. Please?"

Dad sighed, and after a couple of moments of hesitation replied. "Yes." He disentangled himself from the hug, fished some money out of his wallet, and handed it to Sespian.

Sespian rushed back through to the living room to organise the pizza order with his friends.

Junior peeked round the doorway at Dad, a paper plate heaped with party food in his hands. "I like your food." he commented. "It's easy to tell it's not poisoned."

 

**Author's Note:**

> After using that throwaway line in School Run, there was no way my brain wasn't going to eventually come up with details of what actually happened at the party.
> 
> Ninja Dad still Doesn't Approve of Sespian's food choices.


End file.
